


Hands All Over

by Sorceress_Supreme



Series: When he noticed you? You felt invincible. When he kissed you ? You walked on air. [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Based on a picture by b-tandoodlez, Hand Jobs, M/M, So tagging as underage to be safe, Technically underage since in Invasion Kon is 22 and Tim is 14., Though how that works with Kon being stuck physically at 16 is anyone's guess, Underage Sex, Yes I know kon's technically 6 but to the legal world outside of the Team? he's 22.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1621580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorceress_Supreme/pseuds/Sorceress_Supreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim and Kon have some fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands All Over

**Author's Note:**

> We need more Earth-16 TimKon people! So? I wrote some.

Hands All Over.

  Kon kissed Tim his hand on the back of the younger boy’s head. He swallowed down the moans Tim was making. Tim fisted his hands in Kon’s shirt holding on tightly to the front. Kon pulled back and lifted Tim up by his hips and carried him to the bedroom. “K-Kon?” Tim asked as he was laid down on the bed. “Yeah Tim? What is it?” Kon replied rubbing Tim's arms soothingly.

  “I don’t…’ Tim stopped biting his lip as Kon kissed his forehead, ‘I’m nervous.” Kon sat down and pulled Tim into his lap on hand rubbing his back. “We can take it slowly then Tim. I won’t push you into anything you don’t want to do ok?” Kon asked his voice soft and it was odd for that to come out of Kon’s mouth. The softness of his words unlike his usual gruff tone was just as effective as making Tim blush.

  Kon chuckled and kissed Tim's cheek. “ _He’s cute when he blushes. Like some kind of small fluffy baby animal_.” He thought to himself as Tim trailed a hand up to his neck and pulled him down for a kiss practically sucking on Kon’s tongue. _“Ok…that’s…”_ His thoughts cut off when he felt Tim's other hand press into the growing bulge in his pants causing him to moan into the kiss.

  Tim smirked slightly his face still flushed as he pulled back from the kiss to breathe. “Did…you like that?” He asked softly hoping he didn’t do anything wrong…it didn’t SEEM like he did. “Yeah I did. But first?’ Kon kissed Tim again softly this time so he didn’t make the boy loses his breath…yet, ‘Are you nervous still?” He asked tim who looked up at him and smiled. “Nope.”

  Kon smiled and lifted Tim up a bit higher on his lap. “Ok then how about you let me take care of this for you?” He said palming at Tim's jeans making the smaller boy moan. “Kon….don’t…tease me…” Kon smiled and kissed Tim's temple. “Not teasing. Now let’s lower your jeans down ok?” Tim nodded and undid and lowered his jeans and boxers moaning softly as his erection was freed.

  Once Tim's jeans were lowered Kon quickly leaned over to the bedside table to grab the lube and squirt some into his palm before gripping Tim. “Ready?” He asked not wanting to do anything more until Tim gave his ok. “Yeah…I’m ready.” Came Tim’s reply and Kon kissed Tim as he started to move his hand up and down Tim's cock slowly at first but gaining speed before slowing again causing Tim to moan and whimper into the kiss.

  Tim started to buck up into Kon’s hand as he broke the kiss to breathe and moan as Kon gripped him tightly with his free hand to steady him as his other kept working his cock. Kon was panting softly in his ear causing him to moan his cheeks blushing with a fine sheen of sweat beading on their brows. Kon started to twist his hand a bit on the upstroke causing Tim's back to arch a bit and his hips to keep going trying to find his release.

  Tim grabbed a hold of the front of Kon’s shirt for more leverage as he kept bucking into Kon’s hand until he finally stilled and came moaning and spilling over Kon’s fingers. Once he was down Kon loosened his grip on Tim's cock and kissed his temple. “How was it Tim? Did you feel good?” He asked cradling Tim to him a bit. Tim took a moment to try to catch his breath before nodding with a goofy smile on his face. “Yeah…it was amazing.”


End file.
